A Makeshift Family
by BaeeTown
Summary: AU Kuroshitsuji Story


Finnian sat on his bed, painting his nails with his younger brother Alois. He giggled as he painted Alois's nails the color 'Sexy Scarlet'. "Alois, you always pick colors with naughty names." the older blond said,with a cheerful smile. "Finny, I need to keep my naughty going, or Claude will lose interest, and we both know only I can have him."Alois said with a smirk. Finny sighed. "Why not just get a boyfriend who loves you? Bard loves me for who I am, and I never have to go through what you do." Alois rolled his eyes."He does love me,stupid. It's just..well.. it's complicated Finny. You are too innocent to understand."he huffed. Finny bit his lip, not replying.

Sometimes, he worried Alois was only being used by Claude, and it made him worry for his brother. They sat in a heavy silence, and once Alois's nails dried, he began to paint Finny's nails yellow with white flower designs. "You did flowers! Just how I like them!"he giggled. "You know me so well, Alois." Alois looked up, surprised. Even after being Finnian's adopted brother for three years, he never had gotten to such comments Finny made. It was just a kindness he couldn't accept. He smiled softly back at Finny. "Yep! I know you better then anyone."Alois said quietly.  
Just then, Tanaka walked in the room. "Ho ho ho. Doing nails are we?" Finny looked over and grinned. "Dad!"he jumped up and smothered his father with a hug. Finny was so grateful that Tanaka had adopted him three years ago. Before Tanaka, he was living with a crazy scientist, who did medical experiments on him. "Did ya know Alois can do better nails then anyone?" Finny asked Tanaka. "Ho. I'm sure he can. Dinner will be in twenty minutes. Aleister came over again, by the way." Finny's face broke into a even bigger smile. "Yay! Aleister is so fun and charming." Alois got up and stood behind Finny, exasperated by his innocence. 'Stupid Finny, doesn't he know Aleister is a pervert? Guess only Ciel and I grasped that.'Alois thought.  
"Ciel will be home soon,but don't expect him at dinner. He will probably show up for dessert."Tanaka said with a gentle smile and walked out.  
Alois flopped on the bed."Doesn't he know Ciel is just off having dirty sexy in cars with Sebastian?"he let out a big sigh. Finny's eyes widened. "A-Alois! Don't be so vulgar! It's not true. Ciel told me they just go to fancy dinners and such."  
Alois looked at him like 'are you kidding me?' and sighed loudly. "Come over here, I need to finish your nails." Finny walked over and sat on Alois's stomach, to mess with him. "Wah! You are such a comfy seat Alois."he giggled. "What the fuck Finny! Get your fat bum off me!"Alois exclaimed,squirming around. Finny gasped and got off him."First of all, language! Father doesn't like bad words! Second of all, rude! I'm not that fat."he whimpered at the last part. Alois rolled his eyes again. "Yea yea, just sit down so I can do your nails." Finny did so, and hummed a cheerful tune as Alois finished his nails.

The boys glanced at the clock, and left the room, and raced downstairs and into the dining room. Finny ran face forward, into the back of none other then Aleister. "Owwie!"he backed away and looked up to see who he bumped into. "Oh sorry Aleister!" Finny squealed. Aleister gave a charming smile and kissed his hand. "Quite fine, dear." This made Finny giggle and Alois looked sickened, grabbing Finny and leading him to sit at the table. Once they sat down, Alois muttered"Do you not get it?! He's a creep."  
Finny pouted, and wished Bard was here. He was always so nice to Finny.  
Tanaka came in, and set food down on the table. Aleister and Tanaka sat next to each other, making small talk.  
Suddenly, Tanaka cleared his throat. "Ho ho ho."he said and took a sip of his tea. "Boys, I have some news."

(Authors Note  
-Gasp- Hot damn, wasn't that amazing? :P  
Don't you love how Tanaka goes "Ho ho ho" before saying anything? haha.  
For those of you confused by the setting, they live in modern day England, in a big two story home.  
So, what do you think of the concept?  
Tanaka, a single parent who adopted Ciel,Alois and Finny?  
Aleister, a neighbor and Tanaka's friend?  
What do you think of Alois's and Finny's relationship?  
Like who I paired each of the boys with? Ciel and Sebby, Finny and Bard, Claude and Alois? I do.  
Don't worry, you'll get plenty of romantic moments with each pairing.  
Lastly, what's Tanaka's news?  
Well I hope you liked it. If it is just too out there or terrible, tell me.  
Btw, this is an AU, so sorry if it gets crackish.  
Also, I need to be mentored by a Alois rper, Sebastian rper, Bard rper, Aleister rper,Lizzie rper and a Claude least for a day each. If I am going to write a story about these characters, I need to get in their mindset. Mostly, I only know Finny's. So if any of those type of rpers see this, please tell me if you want to help this writer!)


End file.
